Beacons including a camera as well as other electronic components for acquiring and transmitting data are known, see e.g. US Patent Application No. 2013/0304565. Data obtained by a beacon and related for example to an advertisement (ad) displayed on a display may be processed into metrics that provide value to a client (e.g. an advertiser). As used herein, a “display” is defined as a board with static or dynamic content, in particular ad content, and is therefore also referred to as “content display”.
One disadvantage of the known use of beacons in conjunction with displays is that content displayed cannot be adjusted in response to viewer attributes (interests, demographics, etc.) dynamically (i.e. in real time).
Therefore, there is a need for and it would be advantageous to have dynamic adjustment of content on a display based on inputs received from analyzing data of viewers viewing the display.